Salvation
by Lady Khana
Summary: It's simple really he got tired of being what they wanted him to be. So he decided that it was time to go. Time to find his salvation. [Being Edited: Completely. Was once titled He Changed. Itanaru.]


Hey all! How've you been? huh? I know your probably thinking what the hell is she doing uploading another story when she has one on hiatus and another that needs to be updated! well don't fret because I'll be updating The Fallen Angels soon, very soon. I just had to post this story up though since its been eating up my mind for the past two weeks. This one is going to be crazy, and I mean really **CRAZY**!

Pairings: ItaSess, SasuNaru, KakaIru, KisaVic, and many others who you will find out about later on in the story.

Disclaimer: Guys have we not been over this already? O.o come on now if I owned Naruto-kun trust I wonted be writing this.

Warinings: In this chapter I'm giving off a lot of information that your going to need to know for later chapters so don't get lazy and just skim through a lot of stuff or it will be confusing to you, but i've left little comments on the side to kind of help you get a better feeling of it. Also the Naruto and Sasuke's relation moves kind of fast in this first part reason being, there's going to be a lot of stuff later on that's going to take a toll on their relation ship and their going to have to depend on honesty and trust if they want to remain together. ASnother thing I'll be switching throw couples even though the main ones that you will see will be between Naruto and the other main character. OH and there's going to be some slight lime. I was trying to figure out if I wanted to put some lemon in here but I decided that that was going to be to soon, I mean it's the first chapter and all so I just decided to go with a little taste of lime, sorry if you wanted lemon, it'll be in the next chapter though I promise.

P.S. If there's anything that you guys want to suggest are tell me about my story in a PM then please fell free to do so, I take ctritisim very well, in fact that's what makes me go on. I think without it I woudln't have the will to actually write this. Trust I can be very lazy at times.

**_Summary: It's simple really he got tired of being what they wanted him to be. So..he changed, he changed for him, to better his self, not caring about the questioning glances that the others sent his was it was common sense now, the sun that they once knew...was gone...he changed_..._Forever._**

* * *

It was early morning, and late night. He air was cool that night much cooler than usual. The small village that was Konoha was quite. All that could be heard was the sound of ANBU jumping from building to building. Making sure to keep the village safe while in it's wake. Not to far from the academy was a small apartment complex. On the second floor third door to the left was a small old beat down apartment. Inside that apartment laid a child. Only thirteen years of age. The child had sun-kissed golden hair along with cerulean ocean blue eyes. His body was thin and frail, weak almost but far from it. Along his face three whisker marks had claimed both of his cheeks. In which giving him a cute fox look.

The boy wasn't asleep he wasn't even sleepy. His eyes stared straight at the ceiling. Mind racing with thoughts and questions. Why? Why was he like this? Why did he have to go through this? It wasn't his fault that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was trapped inside of him was it? No. Hell no.

He had nothing to do with the sealing of the Kyuubi inside his body. Besides he was just a new born when it happened hell he wasn't even two minutes old yet. Kyuubi told him that his father the fourth wanted it to be known that he'd be a hero to the village, but instead the villagers decided to look and view him as a monster. Really if they had a demon locked away inside of him did maybe just maybe they'd understand how he felt. Yet you never know. At least not with the residents of Konoha.

Anyway Naruto was tired, he was just so tired. He was tired of having to up a mask to please other people, he was tired of them calling him deadlast when he was far from it. Most of all he was tired of having to stay inside of this god forsaken village when he wished for nothing more than to be with his cousin.

That's right Naruto had relatives infact he had very powerful relatives. The Yumi's and Ai's two clans that fused together to make unbelievable power. They even fused the clans names to form Aiyumi, but either three of the names where fine they weren't judge mental people, actually they weren't even human they where demons or hybrids since they had the ability to be in human form, their form with their ears and tails and of course there demon forms.

Naruto couldn't wait any longer his cousin Sesshomaru would be sending his mate to come and retrieve him in less then 24 hours. He was ready for this, for a change.

He looked over at the clock it read 10:37 he was late he had to meet team seven at the bridge at 10:00 he was half an hour late.

He slowly stood from the bed pulling the sheets back so he could get out. He walked his way into the bathroom there he brushed his teeth then when he was finished he got in the shower. He didn't mind having the cold water hit his tan skin while he waited for the hot water to come on. He stayed there letting the water cleanse him for about 10 minutes before he quickly grabbed some lavender shampoo and washed out his hair.

He got out of the shower and quickly started to dry off. He grabbed some baby powder and put it on the. Some baby lotion and rubbed it all over him. He put on some fresh new clean Boxers and started to come his hair. When he was done he went in his room and put on some black cargo shorts. They fit perfectly on his hips. He then grabbed a long sleeved black shirt then added some fingerless gloves that went very well with his attire.

He grabbed all the weapons he needed and his little frog instead he wanted to go and grab something to eat. He slipped on his sandals and tied his head band around his left thigh. He opened the door and walked out making sure to look the door behind him.

* * *

Far away in a village that all knew of as HOME in a the biggest mansion laid to lovers. One a kitten and another a wolf. One had long pure white snowy hair, along with deep golden eyes. He was teased by his friends and peers for favoring more of his mothers genes, his body structure was skinny, nice toned muscles, legs and curves that any woman would die for. His pale creamy skin went lovely in the sunlight along with the rays from the moon at night. He was perfect in every way and his mate couldn't keep his hands off him. Literally he couldn't. At this very moment the two of them are laying on the living rooms couch.

Sesshomaru (Kitten) was lying on his back his lover was sprawled in-between his legs. His strong pale arms wrapped around his waist. His lovers head resting gently on his admen. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. He didn't have to worry about his little brother as much. Consciously he ran his pretty fingers ( yeah he has pretty hands ) throw long ebony hair. His hands taking time to massage the two ebony colored ears that claimed his livers head.

The ears slightly twitched and a small purr of appreciation escaped from pale lips. The body in-between his legs shifted slightly then two eyes slowly opened. Dark grey orbs looked up hazely at his lover ( if you haven't figured out who this is by now then you probably never will ). He smiled at him. Sesshomaru smiled back.

"So Itachi when will you be leaving to go get naruto?" Itachi sat up a little unwrapping his arms from around Sesshomarus waist. He laid back on the couch while grabbing both of his lovers wrist and pulling him into his lap. He earned a small gasp from the younger man once he was fully seated into his lap. He rewrapped his arms around the small frame. A frame that he loved so much.

"Hmm I'll be leaving in three hours since I have afew things that I will need to give to lady Tsunada once I get there". "I see" sesshomaru replied half interested and half thinking about naruto. He was brougt out of his musing when he felt a devilish tounge licking his its way from his collarbone and up to the lobe of his ear. Once there the tounge started to go in and out of the lobe gracing it lightly before a warm mouth started to suck on it softly. Sesshomaru moaned softly trying his hardest to contain his self. 'Damn this horny bastard he always knows what to do' he leaned down intothe crock of his lovers neck. Licking the two small tiny bite marks that he had made the night they mated to one another. (Just to let you know when Aiyumis mate they bite there lovers neck so others can know that, that person already belongs to another, plus the mark is very sensitive along which when it's licked it send a wave of pleasure threw that person body a very strong wave almost painful in fact). Itachi let out a strained groan.

He loved it when sesshomaru messed with his mating mark. It really turned him on. If he didn't have the self control that he did have he was sure that he probably would be fuckin the shit out of his lover right about know.

Sesshomaru licked the mark a few more times before gently sinking his teeth into the soft flesh that was itachi. Itachi let out a very satisfied groan leaning his head back a little giving his lover better access to his target. He loved when shessomaru wouldfeed from him. He could feel the love with every bite. Which he wasn't any better since he liked to leave little bite marks on his stomach. Sesshomaru had once told him that he was weird he simply replied by shrugging his shoulder and continued with his actions.

He was so busy spacing out till he didn't even notice it when sesshomaru had stopped and finished licking up the leaking blood and had muzzled his head into his neck, but itachi wasn't done with his little neko yet.

He hoisted sesshomaru up onto his waist. The younger man consciously wrapped his legs around the older mans waist while his arms went around his neck. "Itachi don't even think about, you don't have time for this he'll I don't have time for this, besides I have to go get Khana (their daughter, no she's not adopted sesshomaru birth her since he is a kitten I'll explain this more later in the story so don't worry.) in a little while". Itachi allowed a devious grin to grace his face before burying his face into silky white hair. "Don't worry Maru my love, rin is going to pick up khana for us I asked her to since I knew I was going to be a little busy." he calmly stated as he continued his way up the stairs.

Sesshomaru thought about it for a while then blush furiously when he realized just what itachi could be talking about. "Ita..." he didnt finish for a pair of soft lips meet his. It was sweet at first gentle even, but then became more passionate and urgent. The two lovers stayed this way for the rest of the way up to their room Itachi not missing one step. They boke away when the need for air became to demanding. Hell they might have been demons (Itachi is a new born he's been one for five years now) but they still needed air. They both looked at each other sharing their panting breaths Itachi smirked at his love while sesshomaru threw him his famous death glare along with a powerful blush grazing his face. Itachi leaned into kiss him again when a screaming cry of  
"MOMMY DADDY I'M HOME!" came bursting threw the house. Sesshomaru thanked kami while Itachi swore In his head.

"She's home itachi now put me down besides I told you we didn't have time for this."

"But we didn't even get a chance to do it yet" Sesshomaru blushed brightly then with one hand hit Itachi at the back of his head.

"You PERVERT we already did it _**THREE TIMES THIS MORNING!**_, besides I told you baka that we wouldn't have time for this and if I do say so myself I think my _ass_ could use a very good break, now stop pouting and put me down." Itachi glared at his neko hopelessly, but got no since of ease so he just placed his lover gently on the ground.

Sesshomaru glared at his mate for a few more minutes before straighten his clothes and walking past him, making sure that his creamy white tail made contact with the older mans face, knowing that when he sensed the feel of it brushing against his some what flushed skinned, that he would immeadietly get aggravaited knowing full blown well that he was doing that just to piss him off. As he continued down the stairs he heard a low curse and an irritated growl come from his lover. He snickered to his self quietly before fully entering thier living room.

There in the middle of the floor was a little girl the age of four with long silky black hair and deep golden eyes, with pale skin, was playing happily with her mommy's Kitsune, was none other than his beautiful little girl. "Khana" the name rolled of his tounge like blue velvet. The little girl spranged to her feet and pounced into her mothers welcoming arms. This action causing them both to fall back onto the couch.

"MOMMY MOMMY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" the child who was now buried in his chest screamed aloud. "I missed you to Khana" sesshomaru stated as he smiled down at his little eager daughter. He loved her with all his heart, he would sacrifice everything just for her.

"Hey mommy?" the little girl was sittng on her mothers stomach now. "Yes Khana" he answered calmly. "When do i get to see my aniki?...I miss him a lot, he always had the funniest games to play.

Sesshomaru smiled down at her. "Well we were just about to go and get your aniki" As he said it the girls face lit up with joy. "OH MY GOD REALLY? OH CAN I COME MOMMY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Sesshomaru chuckled lightly at his daugthers readyness. "Well why don't you ask daddy?" the girls quickly jumped off his stomach,which was quiet plump by the way and soft ( I wonder what that could possible mean bum bum bum! ) but the toddler didn't let that stop her oh no she ran her way all the way upstairs into her parents bedroom exactly where Itachi just happened to be fully dressed in the ELITE attire (its a sky blue and wite dress where. its like the outgits from off of gundam seed mobile suit gundam).

Khana spottedher father by his desk way on the other side of the room she bolted her way towards him all the while screaming "DADDY DADDY CAN I GO WITH YOU AND MOMMY TO GO GET NARTUO-ANIKI?" she was practically crying and was using every ounce of strength in her to pull of her famous puppy dog eyes. Itachi merely looked down and sighed. He could never refuse her when she was like that. "alright you can come but stay close to mommy I don't want anything to happen to you" She jumped up with excitement.

"ohkay daddy I promise, thank you so much" She leaped into her fathers arms giving him a peck on the cheek before running into her room to get he red kimono that Naruto had given her for her birthday earlier that year. He had paid so much money for it, and she knew he needed that money. So the best way she thought to repay him for such an expensive purchase was to wear it everytime they went to see him, but this time he would be coming home with them.

"You know your pathetic" Itachi looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in the hallway. He to was already fully dressed in his leadership attire. His white snowy hair tied into a mid-high ponytail with two almost thin bangs hanging on each side of his face. His ELITE uniform fitting him perfectly. He looked over his lover before giving off a non-caring shrug to his words.

"Like your any different when it cmes to her?" Itachi asked getting the rest of what he would need and putiing it into a small suitcase. Picking it up as he walked his way to where Sesshomaru was. Sesshomaru mearly gave him a small grin before instructing him to go wait downstairs while he got Khana ready. The uchiha did as he was told and advanced down the stairs. Fifeteen minutes later Sesshomaru along with Khana emerged from the upstairs. Khana was wearing the red kimono that Naruto had went threw so much trouble to getting for her birthday own. Along with the matching red sandles. She haid her long hair tied up in two ponytails with red riboon tied on each one. She was also wearing the necklace that had belonged to Sesshomarus mother who she had instructed him to give to his first born child so that he/she could always remember her.

"Alright are we all set to go?" Itachi asked as he opened the front door. The other two occupaints of the house nodded in unison and with that they where off.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke along with Kakashi ( SHOCK SHOCK ) where all waiting patiently by the bridge wainting for the infamous Knuckle-headed ninja. Sasuke was looking bored as ever, Kakashi was far to into his little porno book, and Sakura was just plain piss. '_where the hell is HE' _she couldn't believe that, that idiot had let Kakashi beat him. Oh was she going to give him a piece of her m ind when he got here. How dare he make her wait and waste precious time. Time that she could be using to try and get her precious sasuke-kuns attention. She was about to try when she spotted _him_ approaching.

Naruto was taking his time walking up the bridge he could see the pissed of expression on Sakura's face from where he was and honestly he didn't give a god damn. He walked up the brigde and walked right pass the three that where already waiting. He thought he was good for the clear when...

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!" _'here we go'_ he thought. "How dare you Naruto have us wait on the likes of _YOU_ I mean who the hell do you think you are huh? god? hmm? well guess what? your not your _nobody_ so how about showing up on time damnit I'm so tired of..." What ever Sakura was about to go on about was soon cut off by naruto.

"OH my god Sakura your such a stupid _bitch_" Shockingly that caught everyone's attention even Kakashi's. They had never heard Naruto speak that way to sakura before, ever. Sasuke was thrown back. He didn't know what to say. What the hell had gotten into his dobe, and what's this he's wearing all _black_ not one shade of orange _NOT A ONE!_ what the fuck was going on.

Sakura stood with her mouth gaped open, she couldn't believe naruto had just called her a _bitch_ I mean yeah she was a bit busy at times but to call her a bitch was just low right? ( wrong ), but that wasn't all Naruto continued. "Your so dumb sakura my gosh, here you are standing here acting like your some fucking goddess which your far from for if you where you'd be super _hot_ but your not your just really ugly standing up her with your green eyes and fucked up pink bubblegum hair, and just look at what your wearing it just screams pure the _slut_ you don't even have enough sense to present yourself properly. Your pathetic, your a pathetic excuss for a woman and an horrible excuss for a shinobi, I mean I might be hated by all the villagers and treated like pure shit everyday but at least I can protect this god forseaken village, you can't even lift a kunai properly with out what breaking a stupid nail. Please Sakura grow up for once and stop chasing after a guy who obviously couldn't give a pure rat's ass about you, and maybe then I'll take you seriously but until then _sakura-chan_..._**fuck...off.**_ And with that Naruto turned back around and continued walking to the edge of the bridge.

Everyone there stood there in shock. What the fuck just happen. Did Naruto just tell sakura about her self plus add a little more just to make her feel like shit. Sasuke looked over at sakura and he could see all the hurt in her eyes. The tears were slowly starting to stain her face. For some reason he kind of really didn't care. For those where the words he too had wished he would be able to say to her one day.

Sakura looked at Naruto her tears on the verge of falling. She looked at him hoping that he would say that he was just playing that he didn't mean what he said, but as she looked at him she got nothing. "Naruto I'm..."

"Your what Sakura? Sorry? Please if that's what your going to say then stop yourself right now because I really don't give a damn" Naruto stated coldly still without even turning his attention towards her. With those words said Sakura could no longer hold herself back she finally broke down and ran off the bridge crying.

Naruto didn't say anything, Sasuke was shocked, and Kakashi had turned back to his book but was still greatly shocked. He planned on talking this over with Natuto layouts but for now he would go see how the pink headed girl was doing.

"Well since were a member short I'm canceling practice for today you may both return to your homes now I'm off, Ja" and then he was gone in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke turned to naruto seeing him make his way towards his direction. He folded his arms and glared at the blond. "Naruto what the hell was that?" he questioned his voice demanding answers. Naruto glanced at him from the corner of his eye then continued to walk past him. He wouldn't give into the raven no matter how close to his heart that the boy stood, he would not give. He was going to show all of them that he had changed wether they liked it or not.

Sasuke didn't like being ignored, you could do a lot of things to him but thats one thing you weren't going to do and that's ignore him. He swiftly turned after the blond. He started walking behind him. Naruto noticed this and turned around. "What the hell is it you want teme?" naruto growled at him. Sasuke mearly stared at him for a long while before grabbing the blonds wrist and dragging him into the forest. "What the fuck teme?" Naruto was trying his best to get out of the uchihas grasp but he was refusing to let go.

"I want to talk to you" he simply stated.

"Hell we could've talked out there why the hell are you bringing me all the way out here"  
Naruto was fuming now.

"I brought you out here because I wanted this to be private and just in case Sai happened to run into us on the way" Sasuke said using that to end the conversation. 'stupid asshole I can't stand the way he looks at you like your his' he thought to his self as he looked for a place for him and Naruto to talk. He finally saw a tree where he and Naruto could sit under and talk. He dragged the blonde over to the tree then sat down, while bringing the young boy with him. Once he was comfortable he pulled Naruto down on top of him. Placing the boys legs on either side of him.

Once he had him the way he like he made sure that naruto was sitting right above his ahem little Sasuke. Naruto reviewed their very exotic position and his facade broke he turned back into that little shy eight year old boy that had meet Sasuke years ago. He started to squirm on the ravens lap. Sasuke overlooked this and tried his best to keep a smirk on his face instead of a smile. Something that only Naruto could be able to make him do.

"Uh sa-sasuke th-this is kind of in-inappropriate d-don't you think?" Naruto hated himself for stuttering in front of his BestFriend/Rival but found his self not being able to help it. Sasuke always made him feel warm and small in his arms. Sasuke leaned over and before Naruto could process what was going on he felt the ravens soft white pale lips touch his in a gentle kiss. When the boy pulled back Naruto blushed furiously. "te-teme what the hell was that for?" he couldn't do it anymore the misery and hatred that he had this morning was gone and it was all because of Sasuke.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong Naruto and I want you to tell me now." Naruto looked down he couldn't tell Sasuke not now anyway he'd have to wait until he came back from his three year trip with his cousin. Sasuke absorbed the uncertainness on his blondes face. What the fuck was naruto hiding and why the hell couldn't he just tell him. They where best friends after all. So he got an idea he'd get some answer out of naruto one way are another.

He leaned in and pulled the blondes long sleeved shirt over his head then started to suck on a pink nipple while his other hand started to mess with the other one. Naruto was going crazy what the hell was going on with Sasuke one minute he wants to talk the next he's raping him (not really) I mean it's not like he minds he kind of had fantasies of Sauske doing this to him, but hell he never thougth in his whole life that he would be going through it.

"Sasuke wh-what are you-AH Sasuke!" Sasuke had stopped sucking on the abused pink nipple and had started to pinch it while he went to work on the other one. "Well I figured you'd be-reluctant to tell me what was going on so I decided that I'd just molest you until you'd go crazy from the pleasure and just start telling me everything.

Naruto wanted to punch Sasuke in his face so bad. How dare he use his own body against him just for some answers. Damn this bastard. "alright alright I'll tell you everything just stop your getting me hard" Sasuke smirked at his blondes remarked and pulled his shirt back down. "okay but you know I can fix this right?" he said as his hands slid to the rim of narutos pants slowing unzipping them and pulling them down.  
"Sasuke you asshole st-stop!" Sasuke looked up at his beautiful blonde. "come on Naruto I only want a little taste besides I always wanted to know what you looked like naked." he said as he pulled off the boys pants along with his boxers. Naruto quickly covered his self with his hands. He couldn't believe Sasuke was doing this to him, fuck he couldn't believe he was letting this happen. Sasuke laid naruto on his back and got between his tan legs. He chuckled at the sad attempt of naruto trying to cover his self. He easily removed the hands and took a long lick up Narutos shaft. The blonde let out a very satisfied moan. "Sa-Sasuke AH" Sasuke hummed in reply loving the taste of naruto easily becoming addicted to the sweet taste of his blonde. He greedily devoured the blondes member into his mouh.

Naruto let out a load moan. "Fuck Sasuke AH wait ah not here." if hes was going to give sasuke his body then it would be somewhere safe and comfortable definitely not out here in a forest. Sasuke thought about this as he continued to devour his blonde. He was right he'd rather take the blonde inside the warmth and safety of his estate. There it wouldn't matter how loud the boy screamed no one would here him. He stopped his actions leaving a very aroused naruto laying in the grass field. 'He looks so fuckable like that.' Sasuke had to literally tear himself away from the sight in front of him. He was three seconds from pouncing the blonde. He grabbed the clothes that he discarded from the blonde. Picked him up did some hand signs then once he looked around they were now in his room on top of his bed.

He pulled the covers back and placed the blonde inside while removing every last ounce of his clothing. Once he was done he did the same thing to himself. He got under the covers with Naruto. The blonde had his eyes closed and was still breathing heavily from their little session five minutes prior. Sasuke snuck his way under the cover until he was adjusted just right in-between narutos legs. He grabbed the still erected cock and started to pump it agonizingly slow. He felt Narutos body jerk. A few strokes later he heard muffled moans coming from the blondes lips. He then placed the head between his lips and started to suck on it harshly. "Ah SASUKE, mm more" Sasuke did as he was told and indeed gave his blonde more. "nmh Naruto you taste so good" Sasuke purred as he continued to abuse the blondes head. It was turning red from all the sucking and very sensitive till every time he sucked Naruto would feel pain but with pleasure close behind. "ah Sasuke ah I'm gonna cu-cumm" Naruto said in between moans. He was panting harshly now and had a clear death grip on the sheets clenched tightly in his hands.

Sasuke then started to deep throat the blonde taking in every bit of him. He loved the way narutos dick hit the back of his throat as he bobbed his head up and down. Naruto wanted to buck his hips up but two pale hands where keeping him from doing so. He was so close he could feel it. Sasuke new Naruto was close but he didn't want him to cum yet, No not yet he wanted to be inside him when he came. So he stopped all his actions on Narutos cock earning him a whimper in protest. He leaned over and gave the blonde a passionate kiss on the lips. Licking his tounge across the boys bottom lip quiely asking permission to enter. The boy hesitated for a moment but soon opened allowing the older boy access.

Once inside he used his tounge to search and tase every inch of the youger boys mouth. He immedaitely loved the taste of the blonde yet again, and decided he would deepen the kiss as far as it could go. While he was keeping his blonde busy he reached over into the his night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube (shock shock). He opened the cap and applied a light amount into his hand. Then he costed three of his fingers. Once down he spread Narutos legs wider earning him a soft moan which in course he devoured. He placed his self at the boys awaiting entrance. He slowly stock one finger in. He felt the blonde wigglie at the new intrusion. Sasuke slowly started to move the finger in and out. It didn't take long for Naruto to get used to it. When naruto was okay with the first finger he then inserted the second one that bringing a gasp from the small boy. He didn't wait for him to adjust before pushing in the third.

Naruto screamed at the third intrusion and started to wiggly away from him. Sasuke grabbed the younger boy by his waist and pulled h im back don under him. "Shh relax naruto it will only hurt for awhile" he cooed into the boys ear while kissing the tears that had started falling from the boys eyes. He started to push all three fingers in and out of the boy. Naruto soon aftera few thrusts started to get use to the feeling. Placing his hands on sasuke's shoulder he started maoning into the boys shoulder. His hot breath hitting the raven's boy slightly flushed skin. This made sasuke let out a strained groan. If he didn't keep control of his self then he probably would have fucked naruto by now, but he wanted him to be ready, besides he still hadn't found tha...

"AHH SASUKE!" hn found it. The raven haired boy smirked to himself. He had just found naruto's sweet spot and he was going to use that to his advantage. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of narutos hole while making sure to hit that spot eveytime. Naruto was moaning like crazy now, his body riding sasuke's fingers. "AH SAUSKE...so good...ah there-ye-yeessss...that's it... Naruto was on cloud nine. He had never felt this before..ever, and he was loving every moment of it. Even though he knew it was just sex and not the love making he would like he didn't mind since he was doing it with sasuke, even if he didn't feel the same way he did.

Sasuke then removed his fingers. Naruto whimpered at the lost of contact. Sasuke took the lube that he had a placed some in the palm of his hand. He started to slick his memeber with it. He hissed as the cold air struck his hardened dick. He couldn't take it anymore he had to fuck naruto _now_. He grabbed the boys thighs and got his self centerd. He looked at naruto waiting for his answer. He nodded in readyness. Sasuke slowly pushed the head of his dick inside, Naruto moaned and arched his back. Sasuke waited for a second before he pushed the rest of his member in causing the boy to scream in pain from the large member. Sasuke waited as naruto got used to the inrusion. When he was comfortable he nodded his head. Sasuke started with a slow pace.

Naruto wrapped his arms around sasuke's back moaning as the raven pushed his self inside before coming all the way out and back in again. Tired of the slow speed naruto started to thrust his self back on sasuke urging him to go faster deeper even. Sasuke got the hint and quickly started to fasten the pace. He kept going untill naruto let a cry of pleasure. He had found the boys spot yet again. He got loose of the boys grip and placed both of naruto legs apon his shoulder as he started to merciless pound into te boy. He held the blondes arms above his head so he could get a better view of his victim-er I mean lover (hehe). Naruto's fae was flushed, his whole body was flushed. His eyes where squeezed shut he was panting for air. His cock was bobbing up and down between them. God it was such a beautiful sight. He bent over and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde before thrusting even faster. The blode threw his head back in pure ecstasy.

"_ah sasuke i'm gonna cu-cum...!"_ the blonde screamed. The raven then let go of his arms and placed one hand on the blondes thigh while the other one reached in-between them and grabbed the boys dick. He started pumping it in time with his thrust. A few thrust later the blonde came in his hand and over their chests while screaming sasuke's name loudly. Sasuke followed soon after saying narutos name just as loud. He held his self up on his elbows so he wouldn't crush the boy beneath him. He waited fora few minutes before pulling out of his lover and laying on side of him. He pulled the covers over them and cuddled naruto into his chest. The blonde was laying on top of his chest his breathing had finally evened out.

"Naruto..." whispered sasuke. Naruto looked up into the ravens eyes and was shocked to see so many emotions running across his face. Not like it was his first time seeing that because it wasn't it was just strange as if more had been added. "Yeah sasuke?" his curiosity was starting to get the best of him. He was eager to know what the ebony haired boy had on his mind. "_Naruto I'm...I'm in love with you"_ Naruto jumped up his eyes never leaving the ravens. Tears started to well into his eyes. Using his thumb sasuke wipped them away. "Why are you crying my little kitsune? he asked concern filling his features. "Because sasuke yo-you can't love me...I-I'm a demon...nobody should love a no god demon like me. This angered sasuke. He knew that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was trapped inside of Naruto, but that didn't make him a monster and it certainly didn't mean to treat him like one either. He was just like everyone else.

Sasuke sat up and wrapped his arms around naruto. shushing him to stop crying, he buried his face into blonde locks. "You listen to me Naruto and you listen to me good, you are not I repeat not a demon, you can't help whats inside of you alright, and no matter what I will always be here for you...always, besides I wouldn't make love to you if I wasn't _in love with you_, I know I can be a jerk but I would never take advantage of you naruto. Especially in a way like that, so stop crying and lay down with me. Sasuke pulled both of them back into the warmth of the covers and made sure to hold naruto tight. "Do you really mean it Sasuke?" Sasuke looked down into blue orbs a smile gracing his features. "Of cousre Naruto I will always love you...now and forever. With that he kissed the blonde un top of his head and snuggled the body close. Soon after both boys feel asleep.

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well what do you think huh? good? I hope so since I nearly killed my back leaning over the computer typing this up. Truth be told this is the longest I've ever written, for a first chapter anyway. Oh and I know I said that I wasn't going to put any lemon but once I started with the lime I sort of fell into the Lemon, so if those of you were hoping for lemon ther you go!

P.S.: I will be updating "The Fallen Angels" this saturday so stay tuned. Also I'll say again if there's anything you want to tell me please feel free to do so. Thankx. Please Review and tell me what you think :)

Naruto:uh wow...

xXSayaXx: what?

Naruto: that was...

Sasuke: _FREAKIN AWESOME! I LOVED IT! O.O_

Naruto: yeah it was really good, besides the whole sasuke having his way with me part it was really good

Sasuke: you know you loved it dobe ~smirks~

Naruto: _SHUT UP AND DON'T CALL ME THAT TEME!_

xXSayaXx: ~smiles~ Please review. Thankx :)


End file.
